With popularization of smart phones, mobile games become increasingly popular. A current network architecture of mobile games generally is that a server is connected to multiple clients. That is, a server can exchange game data with multiple clients. For example, if n clients are to play a mobile game at the same time, the server may mutually transmit game data of the n clients in real time, so that each client can understand game data of other clients and the n clients can achieve an effect of playing a game online at the same time.
The current network architecture of mobile games requires the server to understand each step performed by each client in real time. That is, each client needs to feed back each game step performed to the server, so that the server can instruct the client to perform next operation according to the step fed back by the client. However, according to the present disclosure, some steps that can be judged and processed by the client itself can be notified by the server to the client for execution only after information exchange with the server. It is thus clear that such information exchange is redundant. When a large number of clients play a mobile game at the same time, lots of redundant information exchange may definitely occur at the same time, resulting in that some network bandwidths are occupied by the redundant information exchange, and causing a waste of network bandwidths, which even may affect network smoothness of the mobile game.